


You Put A Spell On Me

by trash_trio



Series: KageHina Oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Candy, Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harry Potter References, KageHina - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mushy, Trick or Treating, halloween drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_trio/pseuds/trash_trio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama decide to go trick or treating as Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Fluff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Put A Spell On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably post more of these later because let's be real: Halloween volleyball dorks are the only thing better than just plain volleyball dorks.

“Christ, how long have you spent on this costume?” Kageyama said, rolling his eyes exasperatedly as Hinata opened the front door of his house to let him in.

“Hey! Not all of us hate Halloween and complain about dressing up. I love Harry Potter!” Hinata said defensively, clutching his wand and pointing it accusingly.

 “Whatever, idiot. I agreed to go with you, isn’t that enough? We’re too old for trick or treating.” Kageyama frowned and stepped into Hinata’s house, rolling his eyes slightly as his eyes were met with the mini skeletons strung together and pinned up against the wall.

Hinata was dressed as Ron Weasley that Halloween, and as usual, he had taken the entire costume too far. He wore the full robe, vest, and red and yellow tie, and in one hand was holding a wand, in the other the handle of a broom. On his head, he wore a witch’s hat. Kageyama had to admit that he looked really, _really_ cute.

“Kageyama, stop staring at me!” Hinata said. “You have a scary stare.” Kageyama flushed.

 “Sorry, idiot…” Kageyama adjusted the round glasses that Hinata had given him to wear and checked his scar in the mirror.

“You look good,” Hinata said, grinning and spinning Kageyama around. “Now! Kageyama-kun, duel me!”

“I’m not going to, idiot.” Kageyama replied, still flushed from the close proximity of Hinata to him.

“Kageyama! Come on! _Confringo!”_ Hinata gestured at Kageyama wildly with his wand. 

“No.” Kageyama said.

“Come on! _Densaugeo! Ebublio! Everte statum!_ Mmphh!!!”

Kageyama had tackled Hinata to the floor at this point, and it wasn’t until a moment later that they both realized that Kageyama was straddling Hinata. Neither of them moved, but Kageyama became painfully aware of the ginger’s warm, chocolatey brown eyes looking at him. 

“Kageyama, are you going to get off of me?” Hinata squeaked after a moment.

“Shut up,” Kageyama said, leaning closer to Hinata. His black bangs fell forward and brushed lightly against Hinata’s forehead. After a moment, Hinata closed the distance between their mouths and kissed him hard.

 Hinata tasted like chocolate and butterbeer and candy corn and every single sweet thing that Kageyama had ever tasted. As he leaned down, his hands on either side of Hinata’s face, nipping at his lower lip and earlobe between kisses, Kageyama came to two conclusions: that maybe Halloween wasn’t so bad after all, and that Hinata had definitely won the duel, because he had put a spell on Kageyama.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my personal tumblr at mylifeistheprogressbar.tumblr.com if you like shitty puns, Rooster Teeth, Haikyuu!!, Free!, Tokyo Ghoul, Game of Thrones, writing help, feminism, and more shitty puns. 
> 
> I also have a Haikyuu!! headcanon blog at trashtrioheadcanons.tumblr.com that caters exclusively to the beauty that is Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou, and Oikawa Tooru.
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: daisyrightsactivist
> 
> I love kudos and comments, so if you wanna see more of something just know that I am motivated mostly through YOUR lovely comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
